The Fourth Soul
by Shadowstar908
Summary: im not good at summaries it my take on the green heart which is the fourth soul in undertale of all the rainbow souls so yea sorry bout the crap summary also its rated this way cus of some violence later Also Alex is about 9 at the start
1. Chapter 1

/alright so this is the first fanfiction im actually gona post and finish xD and uh my authors notes are in these. So please excuse my bad grammar im in a class for this but just cut me some slack alrighty? (Also there isnt spell check on here o.o )thank ya sorry for making this thing so long so ONTO the story/

I walked up the massive hill known as Mount Ebott. finally facing my fear of what could happen. Everyone says that anybody who goes up the mountain dosent come back. I was DETERMINED to proove them wrong. As i walked up the hill which was gradually starting to even out, i finally reached the top and looked around wondering why everyone makes a big deal out of the mountain. There was nothing up her, nothing at all just a small clearing. Suddenly I felt the mountain shake and the ground give out from under me and i let out a scream of terror, but it was muffled by the dirt and I blacked out.

=-=

I woke up laying apon a patch of yellow sunflowers and stood up, i looked around and walked around the dark room until i found a small hallway. As i walked down the hallway i heard a strange noise and saw a little yellow sunflower pop out of the ground with a big grin.  
" Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!"  
I looked at the sunflower curiously bewildred and i stared.  
" Your new to the underground, aren'tcha?  
I noded slowly staring not trusting the flower beacause of how paranoid I am  
" Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"  
I had mild heart attack as i felt a slight pain in my chest and watched my heart move out of my chest. It wasnt my real heart but a cartoony GREEN one instead.  
" See that heart? thats your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts out very weak but can grow stronger if you gain lots of L V. Whats L V? why LOVE of course! You want some love dont you? Dont worry ill share som with you! "  
The sunflower then winked and several white orbs appeared around him.  
"Down here LOVE is shared through...little white...Friendlieness pellets!"  
" Are ya ready? Move around, get as many as ya can!"  
Th orbs moved in n my little violet heart and unsuspectingly i went to get them, trusting the sunflower. I soon regreted it as my heart collided with the orbs i felt a extreme amount of pain in my head and fell to the ground as floweys face distorted into a much more sinister looking expression.  
" YOU IDIOT!" the flower shouted. "IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!"  
I stared up at the little demon and glared at him.  
"WHO WOULD TURN UP A OPERTUNITY LIKE THIS?! DIE!"  
Several orbs appeared around me and began to close in on me as the flower laughed almost demonically. Just as the orbs were about to collide with my heart a fireball flew forward slamming into the flower causing both him and the orbs to vanish.

/So how was it? sorry bout the short chapter ill get more up ASAP please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

/Alrighty im back sorry bout the late update had a soccor game today and didnt get home till late anyways onto the story!

I looked up towards where the fireball came from to see a whit figure moving towards me and i blacked out.

=.=

I opened my eyes slowly seeing a grey ceiling overhead. I looked around tryig to gather my bearings ad I realized i was in a kids room. I could tell beacause of the art strewn about the walls which were several crude drawings, but it all looked rather dusty. I stood up and walked out of the small room and looked about the house. I came across a few more rooms which were all locked and one of them had a sign that said ''UNDER CONSTRUCTION '' i got bored of looking in the hall so i wandered down it towards what looked to be the front door and i heard what souded to be a womans voice.

"Child? is that you?" she inquired. "Ah yes it is. Dear child my name is Toriel the caretaker of the ruins."

I stared up at the large goatlike woman she was almost 8 feet tall had white fur blue eys and was wearing a long purple roab.

"And what is your name my child? i found you being attacked but you blacked out so i didnt catch your name"

"Um...my names Alex..." I nervously said still intimidated by the womans height.

"Dont be afraid, im here to help you about the undergroud. I have a friend that is willing to help you so i can stay here his name is Gaster. If you want his help he will be waiting just outside for you."

I smiled widely. "Thank you for the help Toriel, it means alot to me really."

" Its fine my child i do it for all humans who fall...when they do...just be careful my child and stay out of trouble."

I proceeded to leave the house with some candy from toriel to meet this "Gaster" character. As soon as i left the house I felt as if i was being watched. I weant on ahead as toriel has instructed passing threw the beams that resembled a gate. I looked ahead seeing three figures talking in the distance. As i approched the figures i began to make out features. There was a short thick looking one in a blue hoodie and shorts, a tall slim one in some form of armour, and a tall one in a labcoat who seemed to be the tallest. I also noticed two of them were skeletons and the other was kind of similar but not exactly a skeleton.

"Alright Sans, Papyrus you two need to stop laying around so much and take up some form of hobby, Sans i assume your going to keep on as my assistant?"

"Why of course, I love helping you dad" sans grinned widely.

The tallest one smiled and patted his head and looked at the taller one.

"And you papyrus?"

/i dont have pappys font on here and it wot let me download it so ima use something simialar/

"Nyeah heh heh! I want to join the royal guard!"

The taller one smiled and glanced over at me.

"Why hello there who might you be, human?"

i stuttered looking at him nervously

"I am lookig for someone named gaster toriel said he would help me here...is that you?"

"Why yes it is my friend ad id love to help you around "he smiled and held out a hand to guide me and we began to walk off into the woods.

/sorry im always rushed when i do these ill make the chapters longer and everything over the weekend cus im busy during the week rate and review please!/


	3. Chapter 3

/sorry had some problems yesterday so i could not update but ima try to make this chapter allot longer and i dont know if the fonts will shw up on fanfiction so sorry if they dont anyways onto the story/

I walked through the snowy forest with Gaster and the other two skeletons gripping his hand tightly studying the shortest one. He was not much smaller then myself, he was wearing a blue hoodie with a fuzzy looking collar on it, shorts, and bunny slippers. How odd. The slightly taller skeleton was, well taller then the other but just barely taller than myself. I looked back to Gaster who was leading all of us and noticed several things about him. He had two glowing lights where his eyes should be, one blue and one orange. He was also wearing a white labcoat and had a content smile across is face. He was very slim and his hands had holes in the palms, how strange. Eventually we came up to what seemed to be a small town in the forest. Theres was a sign that said "Snowdin" on it so i assumed this was Snowdin.

"Alright sans," said Gaster breaking the silence. " I want you to go get my other assistant and Papyrus you go play with that girl you seem to like."

Both of them nodded and went off to do as they were told.

"I'm sorry I dont beileve i caught your name?"

"Its Alex."

"Thats a nice name, those two skeletons are my boys, Sans and Papyrus."

"I guessed as much. I heard part of your conversation with them back at the ruins an i heard Sans call you dad." I had smiled and looked up at him as he looked down to me.

"Would you like to stay with us for a while Alex?" He inquired.

"It would be nice I guess if its no trouble then I will." I looked around as I heard some noises coming from the bushes, but I just brushed it off and looked back.

"We will gladly have you as long as you please Alex." He looked at me smiling and bent down an patted my head. After he stood back up I heard the rustling again and turned around just as a blue monster child jumped out of the brush and tackled me and I let out a shriek.

" I CAUGHT A...wait what did i catch?"

I layed under the blue child who i noticed looked like a small fish girl.

" I'm a human thank you very much!" I said proudly.

" Fuhuhhuh! Yea right! your not a human, humans look evil you look all soft and squishy!

i stood up throwing her off me and half glared.

" I am a human thank you very much and I'm not soft or squishy FEAR ME!" I then growled and tried to make a scary face to scare the fish girl and she just laughed at me.

"Fuhuhuhu! That was sooo scary!" she said with a sarcastic tone. " Your no human so stop pretending you are ya weird little monster! I'm going back to capturing the rest of my minions!"

The fish girl then ran back into the bushes and i looked at Gaster highly confused.

"What just happened?" Gaster smiled.

"That was Undyne the most enthusiastic child i have ever met. She is very cocky but a good kid"

I just nodded and smiled.

"Oh we should probably get you something to wear! I forget humans feel the cold and can be harmed by it! Lets go get you some winter clothes."

Gaster started to walk towards a cozy looking house and motioned for me to follow. We walked around the back of it to a cellar door and we entered there. I had expected to see a basement but I was greeted by white walls and a science lab.

"Oops wrong one. "

Gaster said as he pushed a button on a small device he was holding and in a flash the room changed into a store looking area. I wandered around the large room looking at everything before gaster called me over. I walked to him and he said to pick out anything.

I chose a green hoodie much like the one sans had. Gaster then paid the rabbit lady behind the counter and we left the store walking out back in Snowdinn and I looked around confused but I didn't question it. Afterword papyrus and sans ran up to me and dragged me into the game they were playing with undyne.

=.=

After several hours of us playing we all ended up going into Gasters home. Sans and Papyrus weant to their respected rooms and i just sorta sat staring at the ceiling.

"I need to get home..."

I frowned and stared at the wall sadly, longing to go home back above ground. It had only been a few days down here but I had started to miss my family already. I then heard a strange noise and looked around the dark living room.

"Hello?" I waited for an answer and was given none, so i layed back down on the couch and tried to sleep.

/Okay i just realized how off track that got o-o im so sorry id re do it but its pretty late where i live and im exausted so ill write something better tommorrow sorry guys -


	4. Chapter 4

/im so sorry for the way the last chapter weant i read over it after the upload and noticed how bad i veered off track so i wont do that again i promise/

I woke up the next morning to some shuffling in the room and I sat up rubbing my eyes and I yawned looking around.  
"Where is it?" I heard someone say in a annoyed tone. I recognized the voice as Gaster.  
"Whatcha lookin for Gaster?" i asked sleepily  
"I am looking for a certain tool...I will look for it later. Would you like to come with me to the lab?"  
"Sure," I said happily as i got up stretching. We then walked outside and around the house to the cellar from the day before and we entered it and like the first time we entered a large white room with several things that i did not recognize.  
"This is my lab."  
"It's a very large room Gaster."  
"Well yes it is, its also where i create such things as my teleporter. It's how we got to that shop yesterday."  
"Cool," I replied, staring at all the diferent pieces and parts laying about.  
Gaster smiled widely and walked forward to the far end of the room and began to look at some blueprints and i followed curiously.  
"What are you looking at gaster?"  
"I am reading blue prints for my next big project."  
"Whats that? I asked curiously looking up at the tall monster.  
"I call it the core," Gaster smiled and looked down at me. "It will supply the entire underground with power so every building doesn't need its own generator fueled by magic."  
I stared wide eyed up at him as a grin spread across my face.  
"Gaster thats amazing!" I yelled rather loudly as the door to the lab opened and a small yellow lizard monster entered smiling.  
"Hello Doctor Gaster!" she said excitedly looking at him.  
"Hello Alphys, how are you this fine morning?"  
"I'm great thank you" alphys's eyes drifted over to me and she ran up to me with a excited expression.  
"Is this a human doctor gaster?"  
"Yes, it is alphys and it is my guest for now and i was going to see if she wanted to help us create the core. Speaking of which would you like to help as a assistant?"  
"Sure why not?" alex said excitedly.  
"Well then lets go." said gaster as he picked up several things and walked to the exit." I know a shortcut." he said before i was blinded by a white light and as it disapeared i felt extreme heat. I looked around and realized i was in a giant room with platforms around it with a large object in the center going into the ground, which happened to be made of magma.  
"This is the core alex, the large pillar in the room is basically a massive generator fueled by lava and magma."  
"Wow its so cool."  
"Yes i guess it is rather cool," Gaster smiled and looked at the young human .  
"Now listen alex you MUST be careful here or you may very well die also, do not touch any metal because its obviously very, very hot alright?"  
Alex nodded her head and started to walk along the platforms looking around as gaster walked towards the center pillar to do some work on it. As alex looked around she came across a large door and curiously entered it finding a very dark room that looked abandoned. Alex explored the room looking around before she came across a shield on the floor.  
"Hmm it looks old," she said as she picked up the shield.  
"Its so dusty." alex wiped the dust off the shield and found there was a delta rune on it. The rune began to glow a bright shade of green and a horribly deformed looking creature formed on the ground in front of her.

/sorry for ending off here im in a bit of a rush i dont know when ill update next but ill try too much sooner sorry guys


	5. Opology

Alright this is an apology I got bogged down with schoolwork and I got sick as hell but im back now! Ill try to update asap in fact one of my stories is being updated as we speak so just hang in there for me

-Shadowstar


End file.
